


Vino Veritas

by BruisesandBitemarks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Same era AU, plot what plot?, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruisesandBitemarks/pseuds/BruisesandBitemarks
Summary: Nothing loosens your tongue as much as alcohol. Harry and Tom Riddle set in the same Era. Harry is the head Auror and Tom Riddle is the new Minister of magic, a bit of animosity, a bit of alcohol and a closet. Can anything go wrong with that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very AU; One shot and Male slash. First attempt at writing a one shot, be nice to me please. If there is anything wrong or off just let me know. I have no beta.
> 
> Disclaimer; Not earning money from this piece of art, characters do not belong to me. 
> 
> Thank you and please enjoy, comments are encouraged!
> 
> Hopefully it's not too bad considering I wrote it whilst delirious at 3 in the morning...

_'Today we celebrate our newest Minister of Magic, Thomas Marvolo Slytherin! Thank you all for coming today…'_

Harry scowled behind his wine glass at the marvelous party in front of him. Oh how he despised these outings, these galas, with butlers and footmen, with house elves being treated like lesser beings. It reminded him how much he truly hated the world as it was now, Thomas, he mentally spat out ran in supposition that he would change things for dark creatures. Of course Harry doubted it, the man seemed more inclined the type to look down his nose at those he believes in beneath him and expects those people to grovel at his feet while kissing his robes.

Now, what was worse, is that he had to answer to the bloody git! Being the Head Auror he had to answer directly to the Minister himself, and as that used to be an honor, now it would be a chore.

 "Oh come on Harry, it's not that bad. Don't give me that look, I couldn't read you any better if you were the penny dreadfuls written in the largest print." Hermione rubbed him on his shoulder in what he assumed was meant to make him feel better, but he only directed his scowl at her.

Upon looking in her direction though he took notice of her husband, he hadn't truly approved of the man at first but after a few meetings he begrudgingly accepted that they made a lovely pair. Severus wasn't so bad after he had a few drinks in him, the man was too uptight otherwise. Though, Harry's opinion of him now was at a decline due to the fact he was one of Minister Slytherins top supporters in the election and since he is a revered potions master many people took his word as gospel.

"Severus, how is your evening? I'm sure it's going much better than my own." He was being petty, but at the current moment he couldn't care less. The animosity between himself and Thomas were legendary. At every chance they got they challenged each other in subtle ways to not so subtle ways. Bloody of course the public found it endearing that the wanna-be-Minister had 'good relations' with the head of the Aurors, surely a plot Thomas thought of, no doubt.

"Much better than yours I am sure, Potter. Don't you have some dwarf to arrest? Maybe save a Kneazle from a tree?" Severus returned Harrys scowl with his own legendary glare, Hermione squeezed his arm to warn him not to push but Severus wasn't having it, Harry pushed first.

"And here I thought muggle insults were beneath you… have you seen Lily around? I'm sure I saw her on the arm of my brother this evening? I was hoping to reminisce with her, I've terribly fond memories with her growing up. Didn't you? No?" He was truly treading the line with that one, Hermione was about to pull out her wand to make that very clear. Severus didn't deserve his harsh words, it wasn't his fault for the vote, it was all democratic after all, but abusing Severus made him feel a bit better about himself. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I prefer to sit in the shadows unnoticed for the rest of the evening." As well as he didn't want to push further in case he had to make another journey to St. Mungos for over stepping his bounds around Hermione.

The spectacled young man found a seat in a dark corner and felt content in drinking his wine, alone and in peace. He didn't put up any wards for silence or privacy because at a gala that would be rather rude, and how he was already being rude by separating from the gathering, he hadn't wanted to push his luck. Was it wrong of him to hope for his Sergeant to have a report about serial killers that could pull him from this event? Why wasn't his glass emptying? It would be inconvenient if it was self refilling, he liked getting pissed but not at formal parties.

 His peace didn't last long, it never did, especially because he was joined with his arch nemesis, Tom. "Minister, and for what could I do the honor for?" It would have sounded proper and polite if it hadn't been dripping with sarcasm, and as if to add to his frustration Tom seemed amused by this. With his ridiculous lop sided smirk that accentuated his sharp cheekbones making him look smug and ridiculous, had he said that twice?

"Harry, no need to be so formal, I thought we were friends." Tom, with his ridiculous deep voice that was softer than the finest churned butter, gave back in equal sarcasm.

"Friends are we? That's a new one, I suppose I should be honored to have the Minister of Magic my friend, but then again, Tom I mustn't tell lies." He deadpanned at the man, the words saying so much more than the light hearted banter that it would seem to be.

"When will you let that go already? That was years ago" Harry was unimpressed and equally annoyed at his comment, of course the git would shrug it off as nothing, he still hadn't apologized, doesn't believe he was wrong.

"Let it go? Sounds like the beginnings of a song, but no I will not let it go. Now if you'll excuse me, I found a closet some where round that I'd like to stuff myself in and die. Thank you Minister for your most valuable time, I'm sure you'll find more important things to do, or was it people? I might be confused as to which." His wrist was grabbed as he stood to walk, he made to take his arm back but the grip was steady.

"I would watch what you say now." Harrys bad mood just got worse, it was truly his own fault really for challenging the universe, nothing good ever come of that.

"Watch what I say? That would be easier if I could see my mouth while I'm talking wouldn't you say? But I do have advice for you, since I'm sure you can see the nose in between your eyes, you have a bit of brown on the tip of it, could be dirt, or something else. You always seem to have your nose in business that aren't your own." Harry whispered furiously under his breath and removed his arm from the grip and stalked away to the closet he had been talking about. He grabbed a fire whiskey glass and nearly fell into the closet in the hallway, he would rather be in here locked away from others than stand another minute in the stuffy gala with the stupidly handsome Minister.

"Stupid Tom, and his stupid hair. Always looking so perfect, making people feel special, stringing them along and then tossing them to the side when convenient." Harry downed the fire whiskey and relished in the burn of his throat. The glass refilling itself as he did so and thought for a brief moment that he should stop, but he downed another after another. He was properly pissed before he set it down.

He pulled out his wand and caressed the Holly wood as if it were a lover, "I love magic, you can do so much." The one thing it can't do is mend a broken heart, or even justify his broken heart. Tom and himself were never together, they weren't even friends, but Harry had allowed himself delusions of grandeur; had allowed to believe the secret smiles for him, to believe that it wasn't fake for him, but nothing in his life lasts very long. That's why he had decided to become an Auror, life is easier to deal with when  you have a lot on your plate, and there was never a dull moment, even paperwork allowed him an escape of his miserable life.

Wizards were more accepting of his type, but he had grown up with muggles, the kind who despised wizards and magic or anything different. That was until he had been rejoined with his lost family and met his brother; James. After that he had been introduced into a loving wizarding family, but not before he had been forced to live with these horrid muggles. That was how he knew Lily, they were her distant relatives and they had got along splendidly as young children, but where her parents were proud to have a witch in the family, the muggles he was graced with hadn't been so keen.

He hates thinking about them but when he's pissed his thoughts go everywhere. Even the beautiful Thomas; Harry had been enthralled with the man when he had become an Auror and Tom was working in a smaller humble department. For a time, they had been friends, but Harry had been misled, and Tom had better fish to fry. Though deep down he knew he only had  himself to blame, his life had never gone right, of course it could only go wrong and truly it had gone wrong.

"What are you still doing in here, the party ended hours ago?" The blasted git just never let him die in peace, truly if he could just be left alone and not be bothered death might take that as a hint.

Apparently he said that aloud because now Tom had this pity filled look on his face, and Harry hated nothing more than pity and it sobered him up a bit. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have some… fish to fry." So he wasn't completely sobered but he was trying really hard to concentrate.

"Fish? Harry what are you saying? And I live here, this is my home." Of course it was his bloody home, that was just the frosting on the cake wasn't it.

"Oh, I see, then I guess I'll be off then." Harry thought about apparating for a moment but thought better for it, he was the head auror and dying in a drunk apparition accident would not be the ideal way to go.

"I need to talk with you."

"Oh, that sounds like a demand, am I already on the clock Minister? Right, well if you insist, we are currently talking." Harry gestured vaguely with his hand for the man to continue.

"You seem to have been mistak-"

"We went over this, I have no right to care, and thus I do not." Harry interrupted him knowing full well that he hated to be interrupted, it shown blatant disrespect and Harry was feeling brave.

Tom's eyes flashed with annoyance, "Do not interrupt me. Yes, we went over this, but I do not think you understand."

"I understood well your majesty, but I really must get going." Before he could make it to the door, the new minister sent locking charms and wards. Harry gave him an incredulous look and felt he had sobered further at this unbelievable act. What would he tell him that Harry didn't already know? Tom had a right to flirt with whomever he wishes and to bed many others, surely many wizards and witches bent over backwards for such an honor. Though when Harry had the audacity to ask for something as simple as a hug the man seemed revolted by the idea, obviously there was nothing to mistake.

"Harry, please, I have to tell you this." Harry stood straighter at the notion of Tom begging him to listen, which caused him to be more intrigued about what he has to say because he once recall Tom recounting to many that he had never once resorted to begging.

When Harry nodded the man conjured two very regal chairs for them that Harry just had to roll his eyes at, 'pompus git'.

"I realize now that your animosity towards me is linked back to the day you asked me for a hug. Hear me out." Harry shifted uncomfortably but he nodded, "I want you to understand that I have been asked to do many things, but before that day I hadn't had anyone ask me for something as innocent as a hug. You looked truly sincere, like you wanted nothing else and I must say, it shocked me. I admit I froze and was at a loss of how to react, and by the time I had collected my thoughts you had already jumped to your own conclusions. The reason I hadn't said anything then was because of the look in your eyes had caused me another pause, you look so utterly betrayed and dare I say, heart broken."

Harry was shaking in his chair remembering that day very well, his unrequited feelings and his innocent request to further their relationship only to have it thrown in his face as if he were a disease, he hadn't felt so hurt before. He was always confused as to why Tom's rejection had hurt him far more than any rejection he had ever faced, it was pathetic. "Don't worry about it, when you put it that way I sound rather pathetic."

Quickly Tom stood from his chair to kneel in front of Harry, "No, not pathetic." He reached his hand to caress his jaw line and despite himself Harry leaned into the touch. The soft smile that graced Toms features was causing his heart to flutter with dangerous hope. "I've wanted to hug you since that day, I've wanted so much more since that day, but you had developed a talent at avoiding me at all costs."

Harry blushed and tried to duck his head in his embarrassment but Tom wouldn't have it and held fast to his chin. His face turning a lovely shade of scarlet at the face that suddenly appeared very close to his, the mans lips nearly ghosting his own. He glanced down to the beautiful lips of the man in front of him and slowly made eye contact. Those eyes holding so many emotions that he was usually devoid of in public settings; Harry made to lick his lips and found Tom's beautifully unique red eyes followed with his own eyes.

The green eyed male then realized Tom was waiting for permission, and Harry closed the distance between them. The feel of his lips playing over his own felt like nothing he had ever known before, his heart nearly exploded in his chest for this long overdue kiss. Toms hand snaked from his jaw line to the back of his neck to pull him further into the kiss, and his free hand pulled Harry from the chair by his waist into Toms lap. With a small gasp Harry was straddling Tom and allowed an opening for Toms tongue to explore his own mouth. The smaller male shivered with a small moan in the back of his throat as the two fought for dominance, Harry submitted when Tom showed his talents weren't of just the political kind.

Tom pulled away for a breath only to latch on to his jaw and down his neck, producing small moans of encouragement coming out of the smaller male. His neck was rather sensitive, who knew? "Tom" His voice coming out more breathless than he meant. "Tom, this is lovely, I rather am enjoying the feeling of your erection pressed against mine, I believe I'd find it much more enjoyable on a bed."

The blasted man smirked and rolled his hips upwards to cause delicious friction between the two, eliciting a gasp from both of them. With a great show of power Tom apparated the both of them directly to his bed within his chambers. Then Harry was shoved backwards and Tom ground his hips roughly against his own, he moaned at the display of dominance. "Better?" Tom purred in his ear and began to nibble on the sensitive parts of his ear.

Harry wasn't about to lose; with a wave of his hand he vanished the robes right off of Tom leaving him stark naked, before anything could be said about his actions his hand tweaked one of the hardened snubs and thrust upwards. He shivered at the guttural moan that was just plain sinful. Toms eyes half lidded in desire and pupils blown wide, he summoned the lube from his night stand and vanished the robes in return, two can play at that game.

Tom spread Harrys legs and forced them up to his eye level nearly folding Harry in half. "Just relax, I'll have you begging for it." Before Harry could retort the man licked a stripe from his balls down to tease the twitching hole underneath. The sensation was cold before he felt the tongue probe inside, thick, wet and firm.

" _Ah.. Ah! T-Tom!"_ Harry moaned with the tongue stretching him and pushing in, out and doing wretchedly sinful things. _"More!"_ He felt like a begging whore but Tom seemed to be enjoying his responses because he could see his hips jerking involuntarily as if he couldn't wait to be inside him. Tom used the lube on his fingers and set Harrys legs over the top of his shoulders; slowly he put one digit inside. Harry was a wanton mess, moaning and causing shivers down his spine at the sight of him spread out for him.

Tom could hardly take it, Harry was begging for more and he put another finger in, scissoring to spread him open, _ah Tom, please Tom!_ Tom had three fingers in and bent over to kiss Harry greedily against his lips.

"Tell me Harry, what do you want? Do you want me inside you? To fuck you till you can't walk? Hard and without mercy or soft and treacherously slow? Beg for it." Tom pumped his cock a few times as  he whispered dirty promised in his ear.

 _"Yes Tom, I want your cock! Fuck me! Hard!"_ Harry could hardly manage coherent thought and he felt very impressed with himself that he achieved even the simple begging.

"Yesss, Harry, Merlin your so tight." He didn't want to break Harry so he went in slow to get him used to the feeling, but his tight control was slipping as Harry tried to thrust his hips to make Tom go in faster. Harry wrapped his legs around Tom and the older male stopped a moment to take in the beauty before him. He kissed Harry soft and chaste, to get across the feelings left unsaid, Harry returned it with the same tenderness, before he rocked his hips to get Tom to fuck him into the mattress and make good to his promises.

Tom gripped his hips as leverage and pulled out slowly before pounding into him hard and fast, as Harry requested. "Mmmm… yes! Yes Tom! I'm close, almost!" Harry began to twitch and Tom was getting close himself, moaning as the minx under him writhed and tightened his hold on Tom inside of him, making it even harder for him not to cum before Harry does. The man used his free hand to jerk Harry off.

"Yes, cum for me my darling! I'm nearly there! Ah!" Toms thrusts were becoming sporadic and less controlled.

 _"Tom_!!" Harry burst, seed covering his front and part of Toms chest as their chests were pressed close to each other and Tom followed shortly shouting Harrys name in his own climax. They fell in a tangle of limbs together, Harry smiling like a loon despite himself, a wave of his hand and they were both clean of semen.

Tom cuddled behind him and pulled him closer to him, Harry chuckled softly under his breath, "Well, that was certainly more than a hug." Tom chuckled as well, a beautiful sound really, a sound he was hoping to hear for the rest of his 'miserable' life.


End file.
